


Trouvaille

by Selen0phile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae friendship, Arranged Marriage, Crown prince au!, Domestic, Dotae if you squint, Fluff, Head over heels Youngho, Jealousy, Johnil being superior in joseon era, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Royalty AU, Taeil babie wbk, Well i really tried, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile
Summary: Taeyong hums, getting redder as the alcohol blends into his system. “If I have to disagree, I’ll say he pretty much takes a liking on you.” His friend nonchalantly trails, circling his glass. “He did let you wear purple on your wedding ceremony, breaking traditions. “Taeil shrugs while proceeding to hog the thick robe around him. “I like purple.”





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my another contribution to the johnil tag ♡ cheers!

_ **Trouvaille** _

_(n.) Something lovely discovered by chance._

☆彡

Taeil carefully steps out of the royal hall with the most quiet swift of feet, tiptoeing the expensive wooden floor. His robe, which is reasonably larger than his frame, sways fluent to his quiet motions. It was especially chilly tonight so he made sure to grab the thickest robe they have in the wardrobe.

He steadies his body when he hears a squeak coming not far from his place. His breath hitches as he anticipates what is about to come.

Silence.

Taeil has done this many times before, sneaking out the royal quarters that is.

It's not his fault you know, that he has been held prisoner on a bond that he never agreed to in the first place. His father, or what he prefers to call him: an old hag piece of shit, is lucky he had him from his second wife so he can just get rid of him and trade him to some gold coins from an illegal slave trader. He would've been offended but he figured he could just cut the head of his owner and have his way to freedom.

Except they took him to the palace.

He realized they didn't need any slave for chore doings of anything of such. When he was thrown to a dark room where there were no traces of any royal people but only the overly disgusting smell of alcohol and dirt, his mind only goes into so much before he settled he was most probably traded to be a sex slave.

So he did the first thing on his mind, run--fast, desperate until his legs burn into exhaustion. He’s rather die, or off himself on some cliff and be long forgotten when the dawn comes, he will not be some sexual toy to drunk guards who had nothing better to do.

He topples over before he could even clash on the group of people on his way, his face landing firstly on the dirt he could almost taste it. He groans at the impact and attempted to lift his body, apparently his toe didn’t enjoy the fall and decided to get sprained. He cusses loudly, earning the few gasps from the people standing before him. He looks up to see a group of very well dressed people with all the fancy accessories Taeil didn’t know the names of.

His eyes particularly fell on the tall man wearing the most royal shade of blue he has ever seen. He easily recognized the four-toed emblems embroidered beautifully against the royal blue fabric and his eyes immediately expanded in the realization of the man’s identity.

The Crown Prince.

He immediately twisted his body to get into kneeling position knowing fully well the man in fron of him is not to be disrespected.

“You may be at ease.” He heard the crown Prince instruct and his body moved in compliance before he can even register the words. It’s amazing how this man can naturally make him submit just through words.

But his body betrayed him when he attempted to stand, his toe still twisted from his awful landing making him flinch on stance.

“Mister, are you hurt?” Taeil felt the crown Prince’s eyes falling down to his toes. Somehow it made him very uncomfortable, embarrassing even. “What are you running away from?”

“He is a gift from the Moon Family, your Highness.” A raspy voice suddenly answers from his behind, he knew that was the voice of the man who had thrown him into that dark room. Taeil inwardly smirks. If the crown Prince had found out about their immoral doings, they will be all beheaded in the morning. He stills and waits for how much lies the bastard is about to spurt to save his horrible ass, it will be such an entertainment.

“A gift?”

The head of the royal guards stood fearless.

“Yes your Highness, a candidate to be your consort.”

“Ah, your Highness! what did I do to deserve your great presence in my humble home?”

“Shut up, Taeyong.” Taeil settles at the stool nearest to his friend who offered to take off his robe but he refused, playing it safe in case someone recognizes him although it’s very unlikely.

“You sneaked out again, huh.”

Taeil rolls his eyes and grabbed the bottle of alcohol out of his long friend’s hands. “Yes and if you keep letting me in your humble abode, you’ll be beheaded with me.”

He expects Taeyong to tremble in fear but instead he sees him scoffing after gulping down the entire content of the bottle. “I fear no silly Prince who hides under his gold emblems and fancy fabric.” He lets out a disgusting burp but Taeil is unfazed and was in fact, amused. “If you die, I will die with you my friend.”

Taeil chuckles, treasuring the brotherly promise from his mildly alcoholic friend. “Fear not, the Prince does wouldn’t bat an eye on me.”

“Oh is that a tone of a distressed wife?”

Taeil sends him a deadly glare, threatening to start a fist fight. “You wished I even consider him as my other half.”

Taeyong laughs loudly, enough for it to echo all over the closed space. “Moon Taeil, the man who literally turned his life from rugs to riches; tell me, did you bed him that well that you got him under your skin?”

“I never bedded the Prince. I have nothing of knowledge about his well-being. Seems like I married a stranger.”

“Ah, they say love is indeed a mystery.”

“No the saying goes like this: Marriage is a pain in the ass—not literally, he can dream about drilling my ass all he wants but I’m not bending down to please him.”

Taeyomg hums, getting redder as the alcohol blends into his system. “If I have to disagree, I’ll say he pretty much takes a liking on you.” His friend nonchalantly trails, circling his glass. “He did let you wear purple on your wedding ceremony, breaking traditions. “

Taeil shrugs while proceeding to hog the thick robe around him. “I like purple.”

“He lets you ditch the dragon pattern too because you insisted it doesn’t look pretty on your wedding robe, you sneak in almost every night, refuse to dine with him and all other ridiculous things he had let you get away.”

Taeil doesn’t like what he’s hearing so he drowns himself with more alcohol, bitter liquid flooding down his throat dangerously. “If he hates it so much, he should just ditch me instead.”

"Exactly, your Highness." Taeyong agrees. “But he didn’t. “

Taeil felt a weird thump in his heart, and he hates every fibre of sensations it sends on his body. He would like to lie to himself and blame it all at the ugly amount of cheap alcohol.

“Yeah,” He eventually says. “He’s an idiot.”

“Your Highness, the Crown Prince has demanded your presence to dine with him.” Taeil didn’t bother to turn to his gungnyeo, flipping a thick journal he had randomly picked at the palace’s library. Looking very uninterested but he figured it’s better than lying on his bed for the rest of the day.

He already asked his court lady to let him stroll the palace alone but they didn’t give him the grant of freedom. He goes back from his walk very annoyed, firstly because he does need his time alone without any court helpers getting under his nerves. Secondly, it seems to him that every royal resident he passed by on his palace stroll had purposely avoided and didn’t direct any eye contact with him.

In other words, he didn’t have the mood to eat. “Tell him I’m not hungry.”

The gungnyeo stilled on her place even a few minutes later he gave his reply.

“I take it you heard me the first time.” He turns annoyingly at his very humble server.

The servant lowers her head. “Sire, please forgive me for being bold but the crown Prince shouldn’t be ignored like this.”

Taeil goes back to the tedious journal, ignoring his servant’s words. ”You can just tell him exactly as I said. You may leave now.”

The gungnyeo looked cautious for a while before deciding to bow down and exit the room. Taeil huffs in exasperation, dumping the journal on the table and ending his mini reading session for today.

He’s so bored, it’s driving him nuts.

He knew why everyone is too wary of his obviously unexpected presence in the palace; he is in no doubt, the Crown Prince’s husband. But the catch to that, it was very wrongly put into decision as the palace went out their way to convince the crown Prince that no wedding is happening if it’s going to be between a middle levelled illegitimate child from the Moon family. The Crown Prince was firm on marrying him though, much to his confusion. Even going all the way to pamper him with all extravagance and luxuries plus rejecting any chances to have concubines even if he has all the power to do so, the crown Prince seems to having taking a large chunk of liking on him for a reason that remained to be a mystery to Taeil.

For a very short amount to times he had spent with the Prince mostly because he did refuse to get close with him, he appears to be a nice person. He wanted to just let the impression end there. He had grew up believing all the royal residents are sketchy and bunch of narcissists assholes, weak and spoiled on their roots. Taeil didn’t want to be involved with them although somehow he ended up marrying their future ruler, again, very questionable turn of events.

The Crown Prince’s rightful half’s daydreaming has been disturbed when one of his servant announced the royal presence of the Prince at step of his door. Taeil rolled his eyes but granted the permission to enter.

There he stands, the Crown Prince in all his glorious existence, wearing the same royal blue robe when they had first settled eyes with each other.

Taeil bends down for a bow.

“The court lady said you have an upset stomach that’s why you couldn’t attend to join me.” The crown Prince speaks with all traces of intellect. Taeil felt the need to let out a laugh from the lousy lie his servant had served to the crown Prince, but he’ll take it anyway.

Taeil chooses not to reply, hoping the Prince will take the hint that he’s very not amused to see him today.

The Prince didn’t though and continues to speak, interpreting his silence as a personality trait. “I revised the set of meal today and ordered them to serve us a well pleasing menu for your stomach. I hope it would be to your liking.”

Taeil looks up to meet the crown Prince who is equally looking at him with the familiar soft gaze. He shoots him a very confused look when he ordered the food to enter; the servants went ahead in a speed of light, not allowing Taeil to process what is going on.

When the food is completely set on the table, the Prince settled comfortably. He looks up to a completely frozen Taeil staring at him, still with confused eyes. The Prince raises his hand and gestures the other side of the table. “Seat now and eat.”

Taeil did sit down after a short while but never touching the food. He feels very uncomfortable at the sudden dining and the amount of people watching them not even far behind. He glanced at the servants and soldiers guarding the tiny space of his room and cringed.

The Prince saw this and cleared his throat, taking a slight glance at his court people. “You may leave the room now. I want to have a lone time with my husband.”

Taeil almost threw up in his mouth when the Prince referred as his ‘husband’. He watches as the room slowly emptied, leaving the two of them the only residents of the space.

“So, what did you do today?” The Prince starts as he gracefully reaches for the beef bone soup. For the second time, directing his soft gaze to him Taeil had to squirm on his seat. “I heard they took you for a walk.”

_They_, meaning he knew their people are nosy and privacy invading assholes. Taeil inwardly smirks and takes the silver spoon, only to play with the rice.

“Is the food not to your liking? Would you want me to tell them to serve us a different one?”

Taeil takes a few deep breaths before meeting the Prince’s concerned face. “This is fine.” He replies shortly.

“Or is it my presence that you don’t like?”

Taeil stops fidgeting the rice at the question. What a surprise, the Princes isn’t that oblivious than he took him to be. His expression indeed looked a bit hurt he felt slightly bad about it. “I’m sorry if you interpreted my silence as a discomfort with your existence, Sire. Punish me for being not respectful to you.”

“Taeil,” The Prince calls out, voice gentle to his husband’s ears. “Is your stomach that upset? Should I call the physician?”

Taeil shakes his head. “I’m fine. He’s not needed.”

“I don’t like that you look upset.”

“I’m not, Sire. It’s just a silly stomach ache.”

“Then will you sit beside me?” Taeil looks up to the Prince’s words. The graceful man has already taken an action to leave a space on his side. “Here,” he gestures and Taeil almost gapes his mouth open in disbelief.

But he complies anyway, not wanting to anger the Prince by rejecting him any further. He scoots over and was welcomed by the scent of jasmine and honey lingering on the Prince’s robe. It was calming and comfortable that he didn’t mind the contact when the Prince snakes his hand around his waist. “Are you comfortable?”

Taeil nods once, almost feeling embarrassed that for once he feels comfortable resting on his husband’s side.

“Now, tell me the truth. What made you upset today?” The Prince mumbles as he scoops a generous amount of soup on his spoon and gestures it on Taeil’s lips. Taeil welcomes the spoon obediently and feels the warm fluid going down his stomach, only realizing he’s actually really hungry now. “Good?”

“Yes.” Taeil answers quietly, aware that the Prince’s hand is still on his waist.

“Would you like to answer my first question?” The Princes nudges, squeezing his side on the slightest.

Taeil licks his lips and he sees the Prince diverts his eyes to the little gesture. “I wanted to walk alone.” He murmurs, not knowing why he suddenly becomes so shy about being honest.

The Prince hums and scoops another food for Taeil to take. “Would you want to walk entirely alone? You may get lost. The palace is a big space.”

“Then I can just ask my way around? I’m sure people know where I reside. I’ll make it just fine.” Taeil blabbers unknowingly getting familiar with the Prince. “It feels suffocating being tailed around by people who aren’t even my friends.”

The Prince chuckles and Taeil wants to slap himself for being too chatty. “I relate to that.”

“I’m sorry, Sire. I didn’t mean to be rude to my servants.”

The Prince is still smiling when he feeds him again. “I understand your dissatisfaction. But do know that they mean to do you well and thirst for your safety. Even though the palace is full of intellectual people, most are masking down their evil. I wouldn’t want you to be touched by any of them.”

Taeil chews the food slowly, absorbing the words carefully.

“I handpicked them to serve you. You can trust them enough to be your friends. They have served me for a long time to know that they’re the best ones out here.”

“Yes, Sire.” Taeil answers not really taking the suggestion. He knows so much better not to trust anyone in this place, not even the Prince himself.

“You don’t look satisfied.” The Prince comments down.

“I am satisfied. I’m sorry for not being grateful, Sire.”

The Prince feeds him some more and they shared food quietly, no one attempting to speak again. Taeil feels very calm despite the presence of the Prince in a close proximity. He wonders why he went to go with all his will to avoid him for a very long time when he’s actually a nice person.

The Prince thinks deeply for a moment Taeil almost thought he had upset him. He then feels the Prince rub his side soothingly. “I’ll tell them to let you be when you want to take a walk. But you can only go so far until the garden on the west; I can’t let you go wandering in the whole palace, that would be dangerous. You have to let them know whenever you go.” Taeil’s face lightens up. “But in trade you have to do something for me.”

“Sire?”

“Join me to lunch every day.”

  
“This is the fourteenth time you sneaked out, your Highness.” Taeyong stretches his limbs against the cold wooden floor. Taeil on the other hand, only hum in peace as he watches the beauty of the stars decorating the dark sky. “You only go here to watch the stars. I hope you are aware you can watch them from the palace with all your fancy robes and stuff.” Taeyong complains childishly.

“They specifically looked beautiful when you watch them from your sense of freedom. They looked very fake and manipulated over the palace. It feels like the king ordered them to be in their designated place instead of just freely letting them follow their will.” Taeil’s eyes sparkles with endless fascination as he roams his eyes at the well painted sky. “Don’t you think anything that is free looked significantly different? Like their freedom made them completely more interesting and mesmerizing.”

“That seems plausible. And it's also plausible that you are drunk, your Highness."

Taeil smiles to his friend who is looking at him confused. “Your house is like the home to my freedom that I had to sneak into to appreciate the stars and the moon and everything that I can never appreciate when I’m in the palace.” Taeil holds out Taeyong’s hands. “Thank you, my friend.”

Taeyong takes the hint of the genuine sentiment from Taeil’s words. “You know I will give everything to you, Taeil hyung. You saved me from my own downfall.”

Taeil softens as he recalls the time he had to stop Taeyong from jumping off the cliff, wanting to out an end to all his suffering and poverty. It took Taeil a broken arm and fist to pull the poor boy from the edge and punch the daylights out of him. He could chuckle about it now, but that time his heart broke to see a ten year old Taeyong punching him back but was too weak and famine to inflict any damage to him.

“Don’t go back to time, hyung.” Taeyong reminds on his side. “It’s all in the past now.”

Taeil nods, thanking time for doing its own magic and slowly burying it to erasure. “You’re right.”

“Tell me about the Crown Prince,” Taeyong nudges all of the sudden. “You barely tell anything except your constant need to get away with him.”

“I barely tell anything because I barely know anything.”

Taeyong huffs at the lack of response from the older man. “Is he nice? Does it look like our country will be on good hands once he ruled?”

Taeil’s heart gets amused by the curiosity of his friend, but sadly he is too short of impression with the Crown Prince to smartly judge him as the future king. “Sorry, Tae. It seems like I still have a long way to actually know the Prince. I barely know if he’s a good fit of a husband, much more if he’s fitting to reign the country.”

“I will take my walk.” Taeil announces as he completes to prepare his wardrobe fitting for a long walk, a yellow silk robe with lotus pattern embroidered in. He feels especially in a good mood to stroll around the palace now that he’s aware what the west garden consist of.

He fell in love the first time he steps on the healthy soil with its overflowing scent mixed with the dominating smell of the blooming Cattleya orchids. Taeil felt like he found the rarest peaceful place among the palace. Everything seems to be unforced, letting the nature do its artwork. Standing at the center, was Taeil’s most favourite pavilion which offers a great view to various blossoms in the area.

Taeil found that one place in the palace he doesn’t want to escape.

“Would you want to wear your robe? It’s quite chilly outside, your Highness. The Crown Prince has sent this robe for you yesterday, hoping you would use it for your walks.” The lady servant hands him an elegant robe made from silk, graceful with the floral patterns embroidered carefully and fit against the royal fabric. But the only thing that catches Taeil’s attention is the particular color of the robe. In his hands lies a purple robe the lady servant claims to be personally ordered by the Crown Prince. His heart swells looking at the exact shade of purple he wore on their wedding ceremony.

Would you look at that, the Prince could actually be one romantic person.

Taeil takes the robe on full display and doesn’t hesitate to put it on, making his tiny frame drown from the fabric. It looks exactly just the way he thought: elegant and graceful.

“You look beautiful, Sire.” The lady servant couldn’t help but to compliment, also looking at his reflection through the mirror. She caught herself and covers her mouth immediately. “Forgive me for being rude, Sire.”

Taeil sends her a soft smile through the mirror. “Thank you.”

When Taeil enters the west garden, it seems like it’s his first time all over again. Roaming his eyes around and falling in love with the sight once more. He breathes in the familiar spotless scent of the area before taking his careful steps into the pavilion to appreciate the place some more.

But someone is already waiting for him at his desired place.

Taeil bows down at the sight of the Prince standing at the center of the pavilion, eyes glued right at him. “Your Highness,” He greets with a respectful tone.

“Come join me here,” the Prince calls out and Taeil strides to him like he orders. Taeil took it to his will to give them both a safe distance, being cautious all over again although they had spent so many lunch together already.

The Prince doesn’t seem to notice his wariness as he travels his sight at the beautiful garden. Taeil takes his time to calm himself as the Prince is still distracted by the view.

“I take it you like the robe,” The Prince comments all of a sudden. Taeil slightly jumps at the words and felt the rush of blood going to his head. He cusses to himself in his mind. “After all, I remember you rejecting all the golden patterned robes they asked you to wear on our wedding. You insisted you only wanted purple.”

Taeil remembers that particular time he gave his court lady the hardest time choosing his wardrobe. He only wanted to act like a rotten mannered child so the Prince would want to reject him at the last minute. “I apologize for being ill mannered.”

The Prince turns to him with a playful smile. “Don’t be. Everyone wishes to look beautiful on their wedding.”

Taeil stops himself from disagreeing with the Prince and tell him that wasn’t the point at all. But he lets him think whatever he thinks it fits. They fall into silence after. He takes this as his chance to peacefully enjoy the garden by himself. He didn’t know the reason of the Prince’s sudden presence in the garden but he lets him be.

“Taeil,” The Prince speaks a little while after. Taeil turns to him gently, and was welcomed by the softest gaze the Prince has ever given him. His heart start to thump wildly inside his chest and before he could even calm it down, the Prince has started talking again. “You look beautiful.”

Taeil gapes his mouth open, unable to contain the shock from the Prince’s words. They seem genuine and authentic they send Taeil to cloud nine, he feels light and floating it confuses him so much—the Prince confuses him so much. “T-thank you.” Were the only words he can spurt out at the moment, eventually avoiding the Prince’s eyes once and for all.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” he hears the Prince whisper on his side. “I apologize for intruding your private time.”

“I don’t mind.” Taeil speaks way to quickly, still hasn’t recovered from the flush of emotions the Prince has just sent to him. “But I didn’t know a Prince can walk alone without the royal guards on his tail.”

“I missed you. I wanted to be with you alone.”

Taeil closes his eyes and calms his already thumping chest. He fidgets his hands at the hem of his robe, giving himself the allowance to distract himself from blushing like a whole ripe tomato. “We saw each other yesterday, your Highness. “

The Prince nods at him once. “A man can be so greedy when he only meets his other half once during the day.”

“I’m sorry for being a lacking partner to you, your Highness.” Taeil remotely apologizes. He feels the Prince reaches out to squeeze his arm. He turns to meet him in the eyes, finally not fearing it.

“You are more than enough for me, Taeil.”

Taeil feels the Prince tremble on his hold. He looks down the Prince's hands and widens his eyes when he saw them red and shaking. It took him quite a while to realize that the Prince isn't wearing any warmer garments on him. Taeil immediately grabs the icy cold hands of his other half and rub them against his. "Your Highness, your hands are freezing."

"It's nothing I can't take." The Prince assures him but not taking his hands back from Taeil's constant rubbing.

Taeil glares nonchalantly at the reckless Prince. "You didn't wear your warm robe, what if you get sick? You'll end up getting some silly cold. That wouldn't be appealing, your Highness."

"I've had more unappealing injuries on me during the war, a silly cold won't bother me that much."

Taeil stops and drops the Prince's hands, feeling invasive all of the sudden. "I'm sorry, your Highness."

The Prince holds up his hands back to Taeil again. "I'm still cold, make them warm again." Taeil blinks at him for a moment but proceeds to clasp them on his once more but this time gently rubbing them together. The Prince looks very satisfied.

"Would you want to take my robe, your Highness?"

He sees the Prince shakes his head immediately. "That is yours to keep you warm. You wear it beautifully, I must say. It would be of such waste if you hog it on my body. Purple is not my color."

"They keep you warm. I don't think color even has the slightest relevance to their purpose." Taeil speaks not really putting any much thought on the words. When he catches himself for being rude again, the Prince was already a step ahead of him.

"Don't apologize anymore. I like it when you talk to me very openly." The Prince looks at him approvingly. Taeil avoids his eyes and brings his gaze on their clasped hands. "Keep the robe. It's my gift for you."

Taeil is silent for a moment, letting the sound of nature embody the scene for quite a while.

He murmurs after. "Name."

The Prince freezes on his spot. "What is it, Taeil?"

"I don't know your name." Taeil mumbles, still continuously rubbing their hands together.

"My husband, you don't know my name?" The Prince blurts out with a tone of disbelief. For the very first time, Taeil sees him uncollected and surprised.

Taeil bows down to his lowest immediately. "I'm sorry, your Highness! Please behead me at your mercy!"

The Prince laughs airily at the trembling words of Taeil and he feels slightly offended but he didn't mind because the Prince's laugh sounded good to his ears. "No, silly. I thought I heard you wrong, did you really ask for my name?"

Taeil sighs and bares the Prince the truth. "It's not my fault people call you your Highness or Prince all the time."

"They mentioned my name on the wedding."

Taeil loses his battle and closes his eyes on embarrassment. He bows over and over again. "Forgive me again, your Highness. I was spacing out the whole time."

For the second time, the Prince lets out a loud airy laugh echoing throughout the garden. Taeil feels at ease and is chuckling with the Prince right after, his heart still feels incredibly loosened. He didn't expect to have an open chat with the Prince today, muc more to actually have a fun conversation with him. It feels nice, if he could be honest. It would fit the Prince more if he laughs more often.

When the giggles subside between them, the Prince takes out his cold hands and intertwined it with Taeil's warm one. Taeil welcomes the gesture and hopes his warmth tranfers to the Prince.

"My name is Youngho."

"You look at the stars with exceptional look of fascination tonight, Taeil hyung."

Taeil smiles but never looking at Taeyong. He knows his eyes are sparkling as he dawns himself at his favorite sight. He's also very aware that he is in a very good mood tonight.

"They just look so pretty. They put me into such peace." He replies, smile never leaving his face.

"Or maybe something good happened at the palace, if I have to guess."

Taeil chuckles meaningfully. "Maybe."

Taeil lets out an ugly sneeze, ugly enough to make his servants cringe at the corner of the room. He sniffs and reaches for a clean cloth to let out his snot. He turns to his servants after, with a very apologetic face. “I apologize. Would you like to leave the room? I’ll be fine on my own.”

The ladies bow down in sync but didn’t leave the room anyway. Taeil huffs as he lumps his body down the bed. He didn’t know he would be the won to go down with a silly cold. His body feels heavy and painful at some spots, his nose is clogged and his throat feels itchy. It’s an unpleasant day for him altogether.

“Would you mind to pass my message to the Prince that I wouldn’t be able to dine with him?” Taeil lets out a weak request, throat already hating the itchy friction. He lets out a few coughs here and there. “Tell him I’m not lying this time.” He tails, amusing himself.

He hears the door slide open and carefully closes after his words. Taeil closes his eyes and he plans to rest for the rest of the day. He’s too weak to move and too lazy to go to the physician and bother himself to get medication. He’s sure he just needs a generous amount of sleep and a lot of water to get the sickness flush out.

He didn’t know what time is it when he wakes up from the voice of the court lady from behind his door, telling him that the Crown Prince is at the step of his room. They didn’t wait for his reply probably assuming he’s sound asleep. He gets his last bit of his energy to lift his body and be decent enough to welcome the Prince.

The Prince wearing his usual elegance, strides upon his room. Taeil’s eyes are a bit fuzzy from waking up all too quickly but he can trace down the concern on the Prince’s face.

“Your Highness,” He greets, letting out a raspy series of words.

The Prince turns to his royal helpers. “I would like some alone time with him, please.”

When they’re completely alone inside the room, the Prince settles down on the bed with Taeil. He places his hand on his forehead, sighing heavily when he feels the extreme warmth that rests there. “You warned me about getting sick but you’re the one who ended up in bed down a silly cold, my love.”

Taeil tries to lets out a chuckle and feels dizzy when he does. “You shouldn’t be here, Sire. You’ll catch my cold.”

The Prince gets the few strands of hair that has stuck on his face from the perspiration during his nap. He then travels his fingers to Taeils’s cheeks, tracing the scar with eyes full of interest. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“You’re already doing it right now, Sire. My body is your own.”

The Prince withdraws his hands slowly. “When you say it like that, it feels like you are forced to offer yourself to be my own individual.”

Taeil becomes wary as they're about to get into a sensitive confrontation. He isn't in the right condition and in the right mindset to be on such scene at the moment. "Did you have a good lunch today, Sire?"

The Prince takes the hint of his need to divert the topic and plays long with it. "I was lonely."

Taeil pats the Prince's thigh, feeling bold. "I'll be well in no time. It's not like we talk a lot when we eat. I'm sure I haven't missed on too much."

"I think you're underestimating how much I want to be with you all the time."

Taeil avoids his piercing gaze, squirming on his bed. "It seems to me that you are not satisfied with my lack of attentiveness."

"No. I am satisfied with you."

“Stop.” Taeil gives the both of them a safe distance, finally feeling uncomfortable with the foreign emotions. The Prince holds him by the arm but he was quick to escape. “I would like to take a nap, Sire. I’m sorry for being rude.”

His heart thumps when the Prince nestles his face on his back. Taeil feels his heart thump in chaotic beats in his chest. The Prince sighs on his back, sending a foreign sensation throughout his system. The familiar jasmine and honey scent dawdle on his nose, taking him back to the memory of him scooted on the Prince’s side as they share fair meals together.

Taeil wants to cry; because he wants this, he craves for this.

“Do you not like me, Taeil?” The Prince asks, forehead still glued on his back. He senses him inhale his scent from behind and hums once after. “What more do I have to give you, my love? Help me understand how I should have your affection.” The Prince mumbles with desperation. Taeil holds his breathe when the man maneuvers his frame, taking him to meet him in the eyes.

Taeil sees the endless galaxy of stars in the eyes of the royal Prince. He remembers how the stars he had been sneaking out to fascinate about every night resembles the ones that are reflected in his husband’s orbs. He loves the stars because he is the moon. The moon never changes his shape, just like him. Time can only do so much of its magic but it can never fade the captivation he feels towards the timeless beauty of a well painted night sky.

He had been sneaking out every single night, but he thinks he’s been escaping something beautiful—that is the Royal Prince.

“Let me know you, Youngho.” He whispers at the silent air between them. The Prince looks at him with full of hope and Taeil loves how his eyes dilated on the sight. “I can’t love a stranger.”

The Prince smiles, a sweet and occupied by genuine happiness. He takes his hand and places a kiss on the back of his palm.

In Taeil’s heart is a spark of hope that maybe the Prince is someone he would be able to learn to be fond of and love.

"I'll have them serve you herbal tea and we'll spend the whole day together."

  
“Sire, the Crown Prince is requesting to enter your room.”

Taeil flares his eyes open at the voice of his lady servant during the middle of the night. He slowly gets up to see the Prince already standing inside, looking down at him wearing his royal sleeping garment.

“Youngho?” He calls out and the Prince immediately comes to nests himself upon Taeil’s arms. He’s getting better at calling the Prince by his first name, it was of different taste against his tongue at first but the Prince seemed to have taking a huge liking at the way his name rolls out of his mouth.

“I had a nightmare.” Youngho mutters and Taeil ogles at how the Prince feels tiny against his hold, clinging like a lost child to his mom.

Taeil lets out a chuckle when the Prince decides he wants spend the night on his consort’s bed. He was pouting when he finally rests his head at the pillow, slightly glaring at the Taeil. “Stop laughing.”

Taeil shuts his mouth but is still smiling cheekily. “I’m not. I think it's cute.”

The Prince smiles at him in the middle of the dimly lit room. The two of them didn't touch, still too afraid to overcross some boundaries. Taeil lets it be for now although he knows there's nothing to fear about the Prince. He wouldn't want to force it.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Taeil asks, sensing the Prince still fully awake but just staring blankly at the dark ceiling. "You don't have to if it brings you to a dark place."

The Prince hums, low. "It's always the same bad dream. The people I have killed during the war come creeping inside my unconscious, screaming for revenge. I still remember their faces, they never left my memory."

Taeil's heart sunk. He didn't know the Prince has been carrying such a dark and big burden on him. He's aware too that it wasn't his choice to take those people's lives but he had to do it for the advantage of those who cannot defend themselves. He could only imagine how much hard it was to be on the Prince's shoes.

"You probably think they keep coming back to you because what you did was wrong. Well, it was awful and immoral." The Prince sighs and Taeil feels him get disheartened on his side so he turns his body to face him. He gets taken back when the Prince immediately turns his face on his way, revealing a close proximity view of his beautiful features but his eyes screams loud melancholy and Taeil feels every single hint of it.

"But the people you have saved from the enemies will outnumber those bad memories. I'm sure there are people out there that are grateful for the King for sending his only son to the war. I was one of those who didn't live in the palace. I knew how the people gave their trust to this monarchy once you were sent out to confront the hostile party head on." The Prince's gaze softens and Taeil smiles at that. "We believed in you and when you came home alive, we knew we are about to be gifted by another good ruler to lead our wing."

"Thank you, Taeil. I do hope that's true. While you say it like that, I'm also aware about the prejudice that exists towards my family."

"It will exist no matter how hard and good you do. Why focus on the bad mouths? Direct yourself to your purpose. People can only talk so much."

The Prince stares at him curiously. Taeil helps himself but diverting his sight to the Prince's eyebrows, a technique he discovered while trying to cope up with the anxiety of receiving deep stares from the other.

"How about you? Do you have any prejudice about me?"

Taeil gets taken aback from the question. He knew very little about the royal family back when he was slaving to feed himself since his father often times forgets to feed him or basically assist his necessities. He didn't have time to get mad at the king, or the prince or to anyone in power at all because he is so busy feeding himself. "I didn't care about your family. I didn't depend my life on the way they sway politics with their hands. I was poor, Youngho. I didn't have that much time to formulate a prejudice towards you or the king. I was desperate to live and survive."

The Prince reaches out to his palms and gently brushed them together, comforting him. "I deeply apologize for being a lacking leader. I can only imagine the hardships these hands had gone through."

They fall into a comfortable silence after. Taeil lets the Prince massage his hands some more before playfully turning to him again. Gone is the face of a boy who has had a nightmare.

"And now? What do you think of me?"

Taeil scoffs. "Is this you fishing for compliments, your Highness?"

The Prince chuckles airily. "No. But I do want to know what my other half thinks of me."

"I think you're nice."

Taeil watches as the face of the man beside him falls. "That's it? I'm nice?"

"Yeah." Taeil answers with a snicker. "Isn't it good that I find you nice?"

"I am more than nice to you!" The Prince whines.

"Are you talking about the gifts? I don't need golden tassels, Youngho. I don't have that much hair." Taeil reminds as he remembers rejecting tons of expensive hair clips and tassels the Prince has made his messenger deliver to him on a daily. Taeil had enough one day and walked straight at the Prince's court room where a lot of Royal Officials were present. The Prince halted the entire meeting to attend his consort's concern but to only get scolded by the shorter man for wasting money on accessories he wouln't be able to wear.

"But whenever I see one, my mind darts to only you."

"No. Stop giving me useless expensive things or I'll give them away to my helpers who could actually use them." Taeil uses a motherly tone he usually used to Taeyong back in the days.

"Alright. Would you prefer diamonds, then?"

"Youngho."

The Prince chuckles. "I was just humoring you."

  
"The Prince has asked for your assistance upon his painting session." The lady servant respectfully cuts off Taeil's and his new Botany teacher who he requested to have as he become more engaged at the beauty of cultivating the garden at the west. The one gift from the Prince that he truly appreciates was when he told Taeil he could do anything he wants with it because it is now his. It's still extravagant for his liking but it was better than owning jewels that he wouldn't be able to bring with him to afterlife.

But Taeil wouldn't want to be hasty about the things he would like to do with it so he requested for a teacher who is more experienced with plants than him--Doyoung, from the Kim family.

"Please tell him I'm in the middle of learning." He tells the lady with a smile but she looks hesitant so Taeil continues.

"He won't be mad at you. If he does, tell me."

The lady bows and leaves them be inside Doyoung's study den. He sees the botanist snickers at him. "It seems to me that you have the extraordinary courage to dismiss a prince's order like that."

Taeil blinks confusingly. "It wasn't an order, it was a request. He doesn't order me like that."

Doyoung hums, flipping his journal. "Every word of a prince is an order."

_He's not a prince to me._

"You may be right." Taeil says instead. "If he takes it as an insult to his power I will take full responsibility."

"A bee can ever be so covetous when its flower has been pollinated by another bee." Doyoung speaks not looking at Taeil anymore.

Taeil just thinks about the words he spurted out. "Why would he get jealous?" He asks wonderingly. "To you?" He blurts out in both disbelief and confusion.

Doyoung smirks. "Just leave me be outside your lovers' quarrel, your Highness. I only have my one interest towards plants."

Taeil's shoulders fell and mumbles as he tries to regain his focus on studying Doyoung's journal. "He's not jealous..."

  
The Prince is jealous.

Taeil had been sure about that now that it's the third time the Prince has not asked for him to dine together. He thought it was him complying on his royal duties at first and Taeil was, in fact, really happy that he's taking it more to his attention. But when the second day came and still not a word from the Prince even when he meticulously asked his servants if there was any particular message from him, he became so suspicious.

So when he asked Doyoung about it some time when he's done telling the possible types of plants that will be able to be placed in the west garden when in truth Taeil has been spacing out the whole time, Doyoung raised his eyebrows at him.

"The Prince is jealous. Have I not spelled it out for you last time?"

Taeil feels tiny on the words of the wise man. "You did but I didn't judge it to be true. And now I know it is true, I'm also clueless about what I should do."

Doyoung sighs. "Your Highness, if your husband is having an issue about your behavior, the best thing to do is to confront him about it."

"Does it work well for you?"

Doylung shrugs. "I don't know. I don't have any behavioral issues towards plants."

So he does what his botany mentor advised and ordered his men to request a visit to the Prince's place but was turned down almost immediately. Taeil wouldn't want to be the one to say it but the gestured has hurt a bit. He lets the Prince be for a few days and have him cool off his steam. He also tells Doyoung to lessen the time he has to spend together and there was no arguement to that decision. Doyoung wished them well.

Another day has passed and the Prince has chose not to give him one single word. Taeil spends the whole day sulking.

It was only one chilly night that Taeil wonders if it's the right time to sneak out and see his friend again. It has been a full week since he hasn't seen a glimpse of Taeyong. Taeil squirms on his bed, uncomfortable and still bothered that the Prince hasn't been talking to him.

It seems to Taeil that this will be a right time to just gaze at the stars for tonight until late. So when he gets up to prepare his usual robe and garments, he's also thinking of he could pack up a couple of perssimons Doyoung had gifted him this morning. He decides to pack a couple and places them into a basket he stole from the lady servants.

If the Prince has all the time to ignore him, that will just be more time for Taeil to look at the stars.

He was taking his robe onto himself when he hears footsteps towards his place. He immediately throws it somewhere in the darkest corner of his room and takes the basket under his bed, hoping the visitor wouldn't be in for a long time.

There was no notification of arrival when Taeil waits on his bed. It was quiet and he could only hear the wind chimes going off from the unusual breeze of the night. He wonders if it was all a mistake as a series of retreating footsteps echoed on the wooded floors until there was nothing but silence again.

Taeil sighs and goes up to pick up his robe once again but literally jumps on his feet when the door opens from his behind.

"Your Highness!" Taeil exclaims, placing a hand on his chest. His heart gone ferral from the shock and the fact that the Prince was actually standing next to him.

"You win."

Taeil stops and gives him a questioning look. "I win?"

"My father told me that ignoring you should teach you a lesson." The Prince lets out a sigh as he reaches out to gather the confused smaller man on his strong pair of arms. Taeil could feel his breath on the top of his head and hear the rhythmic beat of his heart. "But I'm dying not being able to see you."

"Youngho." Taeil calls out carefully, he senses that the Prince is upset. "You ignored me on purpose?"

"You ignored me first," the Prince replies with the hint of agony.

Taeil looks up wanting to disagree. "When did I ever ignore you?"

"You chose to spend your time with the botanist." The Prince bitterly reminds and Taeil chuckles almost amused at incredulity he's been feeling right now.

"Youngho, you're the one who assigned him to teach me." He reminds, smiling at how the Prince is still pouting but never letting go of his arms attached possessively around his waist.

"Yes," the Prince agrees. "But your time should always prioritize me as I always do to you."

"That doesn't sound right." Taeil disagrees, attempting to take himself out of the Prince's hold but the latter is firm of not letting him go. "Youngho, we can't live like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you are the Crown Prince. Your purpose owns you before I do."

The Prince clicks his tongue, frowning. "You have me first, always." He then places his chin to rest on top of his head. Taeil just wonders how the Prince can throw those words ever so shamlessly. He feels his heart going frenzy, matching with the Prince's ones.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I've been preferring another man. I wasn't. Doyoung is a very effective mentor. He's got me into so much knowledge and is pushing me to learn more."

"I know about plants too."

Taeil scoffs. "Sire, you don't have to compete with men around me. It's not appealing."

"You're very hard to please. Do you know that?" The Prince starts and Taeil can feel him smile as he talks. "I gave you gold and diamonds but you just wanted a whole garden. I have asked the finest merchants for the most expensive rings but you returned them all. No one has ever had me do this. Not even the Queen herself."

"I sound so bad when you say it like that."

"The actual opposite, my love. You're so unexpected. I can't wait to discover more of you." The Prince holds him tighter Taeil finds it hard to breathe but it isn't something he can't manage.

They stay tangled for a while. Their breaths in harmony with each others as their heartbeats subside after a while. Taeil breathes in the comforting scent of the Prince. He suddenly feels comfortable and sleepy.

"Do you like him?"

Taeil hums, eyes almost closing. "Hmm?"

"The botanist."

Taeil rolls his eyes but didn't let himself leave the Prince's arms. "He has a name, you know?"

"I am aware."

Taeil didn't like the reply. "Doyoung has no interest with me. I think he's emtionally and physically attracted to plants."

"I didn't ask his impression on you. I asked if you're interested with him." Taeil sinks his nose further against the fabric of the Prince's robe. The Prince didn't appreciate the lack of replies so he takes it to himself to dettach himself to the small man. "If you don't tell me, I wouldn't be able to understand."

Taeil meets him straight in the eyes. He places his hands to caress the Prince's arms, unnerving his suspicions although there really is no reason to get so possessive on him. “As long as I wear this ring, I am bonded to you.”

“That sounds more diplomatic to me than it is romantic.” The Prince slightly complains that sounds slightly like a childish whine.

“It is what it is, your Highness.” Taeil contemplates if he has given him the right answer. He feels like it slightly disappointed the Prince by the way his face somewhat falls on the words. Taeil doesn’t see a problem to what he had given though. In fact, it was the most romantic thing he had dropped to someone ever in his twenty five years of existence. He has never deemed himself as a romantic person so he may have a difficult time trying to match with the Prince.

He does like the Prince. He does like the company and the comfort he has been receiving. He’s just afraid the amount of affection he has been trying to reciprocate does not make up to the Prince’s standards.

He’s afraid he does not like the Prince enough.  
  
“Taeil,” The Prince starts as they’re now sitting on the bed, side by side with a safe distance. Silence has enveloped them for a while and Taeil feels anxious every second the Prince remains wordless.

Taeil turns to meet the Prince’s eyes, they are very eagerly curious. The stars are still there and Taeil wonders if it’s alright for him to space out while he dreamily stares at those pair of eyes.

“Will you ever lie to me?”

Taaeil halts his dreamy staring when the question is served before him. He takes a whole minute to think about how he should answer the question. Is it better to divert it? Why is the Prince suddenly curious about him being truthful?

“I never lied to you, your Highness.” Taeil swears he sees the stars disappear on the Prince’s eyes and he desperately looks for them again but all he sees is nothing but melancholy and a glance of displeasure.

He feels cold wave of breeze creep up to his spine.

It was a cold night, indeed.

  
Taeil wearing his usual robe for tonight and the promised basket of persimmons on his hand, strides the dark alley dangerously. He hasn’t been to Taeyong’s place for a whole two weeks and he feels like his friend would have all the right to sulk about his absence as they never really were separated for too long.

The Prince is back to his usual self. Taking him to walks and inviting him every day to lunch. What didn’t change is his constant nagging about being too close to Doyoung (he still refuses to call him by his name), much to Taeil’s dismay. There was one time that the Prince had to sit with them for a whole hour before Taeil gives up and call the lecture off early. Doyoung was nonetheless amused by the amount of infuriated looks he has been receiving from the king out of his childish jealousy.

He feels a strong chilly wind pass by him, making his robe slightly lift. His spine shivered at the contact. He doesn’t take it as a good sign as he’s nearing Taeyong’s place. He walks faster, heart almost making his adrenaline lift into the maximum when he sees the whole place dark and no indication of life.

"Taeyong?" Taeil calls out as he panics his way in. The whole place looks thrashed and forcefully invaded. He hears a series of groaning inside a small room. Taeil has never been so fast to run to his friend's aid.

Taeyong lies at the cold floor, almost dead visually. There was blood everywhere and Taeil shakes in horror as he sees his old friend gasping for help when he sees him. Taeil runs to his side and carefully places him to his lap, not minding that the blood may stain the robe the Prince has gifted him.

"Taeyong?! What happened?!" Taeil exclaims hoping Taeyong is conscious enough to fill him with the details. He scowls when Taeyong chuckles, spitting out blood in the process.

"I missed a day to pay debt. I was stupid."

"And they did this to you?!" Taeil angrily asks not knowing where to properly hold his friend as he's afraid to press any fresh wounds or bruises. "How much do you owe them?"

"They probably are just bored. I just owed them some coins--"

"Who are these people?" Taeyong chuckles again and Taeil feels going out of his mind. He sees a tear trickle down Taeyong's face, slightly clearing the traces of blood out of his face. "Taeyong..."

"I thought you wouldn't come." Taeyong whispers. "I was praying you would hear me tonight and come to me. You haven't been here for days. I prayed to the stars hoping they will reach you."

Taeil's heart broke when he hears the silent words of relief but at the same time, of fear. "I apologize for not being a good brother to you, Taeyong." Taeil apologizes from the bottom of his heart. He takes Taeyong's face between his hands. "I’m so sorry. I’m a bad friend and a brother. You have every right to be mad at me.”

"I take that the palace has been more appealing to you." Taeyong speaks in full of agony Taeil had never heard his friend use before.

"No, no." He lies and hates himself for not being able to remember his friend who he had abandoned at his own poverty. He hates himself for being selfish, for having his father's reflection as he collects himself in front of his mirror of conscience.

This horrible thing happened, all because he had been enjoying the company of the Prince and the luxury of living in comfort while his friend gets left out to strive alone in such a desperate place. "Forgive me, Taeyong. I don't know what else to say."

"I forgive you."

  
When Taeil comes home that night despite disagreeing and pushing to spend the night with Taeyog when he sent him to the physician, he was sobbing non-stop almost blinded by his own tears. He had seen all the fresh bruises on his friend’s side and a couple of stabs he wishes weren’t deep enough to put his life in danger. His heart breaks when he imagines Taeyong takes all the beating and pain he never deserved.

Taeyong was quiet as the physician patched him up, his eyes blank and cold. It also doesn’t seem like it’s the first time this has happened to him. God forbid, whatever happened to that span of two weeks he hasn’t been able to aid his only friend.

He fears it would take Taeyong back to his dark past.

When he slides the door open, he doesn’t know the Prince was already waiting for him on the bed, alone. He takes his hand to wipe the tears that continuously trickling down his face.

The Prince is looking at him with full hurt on display.

And Taeil feels his heart break in half.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, aware that it’s useless to the ears of the man he has betrayed. He falls on his knees when they finally gave up on him. He sobs on the floor, wishing it would just take him whole. He doesn’t dare to look at the Prince anymore.

“I gave you the chance to tell me, Taeil.”

The Prince knew all along. And he lets him get away with it.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Taeil chants non-stop, emotions overloading in his system. He claws the wooden floor as he find it difficult to breathe.

“Stand on your feet, Taeil.” The Prince orders but Taeil’s ears have been ringing. He hears his father’s horrible murmurs from the back of his mind, endlessly telling him he doesn’t deserve anyone not even his own mother who passed away when he was young. He got blamed for everything, for all the bad luck, for all the deaths. Taeil is starting to wonder if his father had been right all this time.

Taeyong almost died tonight and Taeil fears he had died long ago inside—when he could’ve been there with him. He could’ve helped him. He could only imagine how abandoned Taeyong must have felt tonight. He wonders if his friend ever had the will to fight back or did he just let them beat him almost to the erasure of his existence.

And the Prince, who is nothing but a beautiful soul to him…

“Taeil.” The Prince calls out. Taeil hears him but wouldn’t lift a muscle to face him.

He feels a pair of arms helping him to stand. Taeil doesn’t have the time to register what was happening when the Prince has him buried against his chest, arms securely place at his back. Taeil feels suffocated by the kindness and wanted to get himself out from the comforting hold. He gives all his energy to fight the Prince, even crazily tapping him harshly on his chest but the Prince wasn’t fazed.

"Your Highness--"

"Get some sleep tonight." The Prince cuts him short. "You are not in the right condition to talk."

"I will leave the palace." Taeil speaks between his hiccups. "I will leave right now if that's what you want."

The prince looks down at him while making his hold on him tighter and firmer. "That is the last thing I would make you do."

Taeil wakes up the next morning with a horrible headache, a very swollen pair of eyes and a lock on his door.

"Your Highness, you need to eat." The lady servant nudges at him when he choose to rest on the bed whole day, given that there is no other thing to do since the Prince has locked him up for three days straight now. Only the selected court ladies are allowed to enter his room, to feed him and clean him up.

Taeil never felt so prisoned.

"Sire,"

"Would you leave this room for a moment? I would like to sleep for the rest of the day. Take the food with you. I'm not hungry."

The court lady complies immediately when she senses the upset tone from the man. Taeil stops himself from thrashing the room as the door closes and he hears her locking it after. He feels so hot and frustrated with himself. He knew the Prince is mad at him but to do as much as locking him up senseless without any sort of definite future that he will be freed is beyond his mind.

He huffs when he feels himself starting to get angry again but he’s so weak from his stubbornness to take any food that is made by his order.

His mind darts to Taeyong and he dearly hopes he’s doing fine as is staying away from trouble while he’s trapped here in this nonsense tiny room of his. He prays he’s alright and promises himself he will see him first if he ever gets out of the palace.

That is, if they don’t behead him any time soon.

He has already thought of sneaking out again. As a man raised to survive, he knows he can easily get away from this self-made prison. But the danger lies when he gets out of the room and the whole army of specially trained guards will go for his neck, him being a royal consort or not.

He avoids thinking about the Prince and how he feels horrible on hurting him. He takes him out of his head every time he closes his eyes. He stops praying he will magically appear at the step of his door and forgive him. It will never happen, Taeil convinces himself. Although he feels bad for not being able to apologize properly, he figures the Prince wouldn’t be needing any of it—formal or not.

But the whole mystery to him is to why he takes him prison inside his room when he has all the power to punish him to so much extent.

He wasn’t aware what time is currently is but he’s guessing it’s already close to sunset by the way the sunlight has been slowly dimming through his curtains. He gets up from his bed and feels his throat hurt from lack of water. He was slow and feels the last ounce of energy running out when he reaches out for the glass of water his court lady kindly left from him. The water tastes bitter against his tongue but this isn’t the time to complain on taste profiles.

He stops on gulping down the liquid when he hears a soft clicking outside his room. He places the glass safely back to the table and anticipates the visitor.

“Doyoung,” He calls out as the mentioned man enters the room quietly. He sees him gesture to sit and he complies, confused.

“How are you feeling, your Highness?” Doyoung asks, scanning his face. “You don’t look good. Have you not been eating?”

Taeil feels his eyes water for no reason. Doyoung was quick to take his hands. “Are you sick?”

Taeil shakes his head. That small action makes his vision unsteady. He pauses for a moment until he’s stable enough to look at the botanist, who looking at him quite concerned. “I’m fine.”

“It doesn’t seem to be true to me.”

“Get to the point, Doyoung.” He talks in an impatient tone. “Why are you here?”

Doyoung arranges his posture before opening his mouth to speak but he closes them quickly. It looks like he doesn’t know where to start. “I know you are mad at the Prince.”

Taeil does not speak. He waits for Doyoung to continue. The latter, on the other hand, is detecting if a violent response is about to come. When he deems that only a short silence is the reply, he continues to speak. “You left traces of blood when you returned, your Highness. You have alerted the higher guards and they are still searching for the source.”

“They’re looking for me.”

“The Prince forbids everyone to come near this room. He only allowed your court ladies to enter for your food and other needs.” Doyoung looks at him with an unsure expression. “But it looks like you’ve rejected them.”

Taeil doesn’t reply. Doyoung sighs as he continues. “He made it look like you went out for a vacation so no one would get suspicious of you. If they knew the blood was from your robe and you’re sneaking out the palace, you’re as good as a murderer in the eyes of the royal family.”

“I don’t understand…”

“The Prince asked me to get involved. He asked me to fetch Taeyong and hide him in one of my houses. He knows they wouldn’t make it that far but he wants me to take him just in case everything turns the opposite way.”

When Taeil hears him mentions his friend’s name, his eyes flicker with curiosity and worry. “Is Taeyong okay?”

Doyoung nods. “He is doing fine. He is still recovering as he fractured his ribs pretty badly but I’m giving him herbal drinks to ease up the pain somehow.”

“Thank you.” Taeil bows down with so much gratitude. “Thank you so much.” His heart fills with so much relief as he’s finally aware about his friend’s well-being.

“If I can be bold to even ask this,” Doyoung starts suddenly. “But are you and Taeyong-ssi…”

Taeil waved his hands harshly. “No! He’s my brother. We’ve been together since kids. I stood as his big brother all this time and he sees me as one.”

Doyoung nods. “I see.”

“Would you mind if I ask you a question as well?” Doyoung gestures him to continue. “Why is the Pince doing this?”

The botanist looks at him, almost offended. “To protect you.” He spells it out anyway. He stands up when Taeil remains silent for a while. "I suggest you start eating now, your Highness. The Prince will see you in a few days.”

“Why did you agree to help him?” Taeil asks suddenly, surprising Doyoung on his way out. It took him by surprise that the Prince actually went to him for a request, knowing the Prince really didn’t like Doyoung too much.

“It means so much when you seek support from the person you’re agitated with for the sake of love, looks like the Prince is still on his love sick agenda towards you. You should take care of yourself because he’s out there risking it all for you. The best thing you could do for now is regain your energy, apologize to him correctly, and thank him for what he did.”

Taeil looks down to his hands and absorbs Doyoung words properly. Doyoung kneels down before him and clasps their hands together. “And also, we are friends, right?”

Taeil for the first time in three days, smiles.

  
Taeil doesn’t know how long he has been standing at the Prince’s court room. The Royal guards have been staring at him for quite a while now and are rather waiting for his next step. Taeil is clutching at the sleeves of his hanbok desperately wanting to have something to distract him from his heart that is beating crazy in his chest.

It has been a full week since the lock on his door completely disappears. All his court ladies are back on his aid and everything went back to normal as if nothing ever happened. Doyoung has also proceeded to return his lerning session with him. Often times, Taeyong will be present who seems to take similar interest to plants. Taeil thanked Doyoung endlessly for giving him chance to see his friend. Taeyong had told him many times that it wasn’t fault but Taeil still feels horrible for what happened. It took him a good crying night on the frail arms of his friend who continuously told him he’s in a good condition now to feel slightly less burdened from self-blame.

Doyoung has helped Taeyong find a new and stable job using his influences. His friend had promised him to stay away from trouble and for the endless time, tells him that he wouldn’ take it to his heart if Taeil actually prefers the palace now more than the life he’s had before.

_“You still look incomplete even now that you’ve seen me.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_"I know you love me and you feel terrible about what happened but do not get locked up in the past. Look at me, I'm fine now. You don't have to be so hard to yourself."_

_"I feel fine now."_

_“Your heart still has worries in it. That’s not good, hyung. Nothing ever good happens when you keep it bottled up for too long.”_

_“I don’t have any face to show the Prince.”_

_“Then show him your heart.”_

  
So there he stands, trembling in his feet when he speaks to the guards that he takes permission to see the Prince. The guards gave him the way quietly and he reaches out to open the door himself as he decided to come alone.

When he slides the wooden door open, he sees the Prince resting at the table with a couple of literature materials before him. Taeil hitches a breath of air when the Prince slowly looks up to meet the silent intruder.

Taeil has lost his words.

So instead he kneels before the man who he owes so much: The man who showed him his heart, genuine and loyal.

“Taeil,”

“I have no words to excuse myself for what I did.” Taeil soflty speaks, head facing the floor. He sucks up the tears that are trying to escape. “Instead please punish me correctly. I haven’t been loyal to you since the start.”

Taeil sits up, directing his trembling eyes to the Prince who is anticipating his every word. “I am Taeil from the Moon family. I did not want to use that last name for I hated the blood that has given life to me. My mother died from a lethal disease when I was young and from then on my father took it to my shoulders to feed myself alone. I lived in the streets nearly every day because I don’t have any home to recognize as my own.

“My father sold me to the Royal guards to serve them for sexual necessities. When we stumbled upon each other, I was trying to escape. The Royal guard lied to you. I wasn’t a gift from the Moon family; I was supposed to be a feast they would immorally chomp on. They told you I was a candidate to be your consort because they feared for their life. My family didn’t hesitate to cover up for them as well. And so I happened to be married to you, even against my own will.”

I found a way to sneak out and meet my friend, Taeyong. He’s the only one I can trust and he welcomes me to his humble home where I’ll spend hours convincing myself that it is the sense of freedom that I found in such escape.”

Taeil pauses when his tear finally falls, travelling to his cheek down to the purple hanbok. “How long have you knew?”

“Since the beginning.”

He closes his eyes. He knew the Prince isn’t fool proof. He should’ve known he is intelligent to that extent. Taeil feels like a fool. “You let me get away with it,”

“You return to the palace every single escape. “

“You knew I was a man from the streets of poverty.”

“And I love you for it.”

His heart goes frenzy when the words reached his ears. The Prince is looking at him with such a loving warm gaze. “I-I don’t deserve you.”

“I love you.”

Taeil shakes his head as he sinks his head low, avoiding any more eye contact. “No. Don’t.”

“I could’ve married other people, but I couldn’t be bothered by them. I was firm when I chose you.”

“It was your biggest mistake.”

“You are my lucky find.” Taeil doesn’t know when the Prince got in front of him but he feels his arms helping him to stand on his feet. The Prince puts a hand on his chin, forcing him to take him face to face. “I could get anything I want in this kind of status that I have. But it seems your heart is the hardest thing to ever become mine.” Taeil’s lips trembles. The Prince looks down on them and pauses for a while. “Even now I’m still afraid I’m not doing enough.”

The Prince pulls him into a hug and Taeil unwearyingly snakes both his arms on the Prince’s waist. “I’m sorry, Youngho.”

"Hush now my love. It's all in the past now."

  
“I think this is enough for today.” Taeyong whines as Doyoung closes his journal. Taeil chuckles when he hears his friend ask Doyoung to continue but the botanist rubbishes him off. His friend told him Doyoung doesn’t talk too much on his home and has only done so much activity when it comes to his own garden. Doyoung also refuses to teach him on his home where his friend still resides, because Taeyong can get overly curious it annoys Doyoung to some point.  
  
“I would like to stroll on the garden first before going back, Doyoung.” Taeyong says and the botanist ignores him. His friend huff and turns to him, pouting. “Will you go with me, Taeil hyung?”

Taeil smiles at him, sadly he has other plans today. “Next time, Taeyong. Youngho asked me to go straight back and meet him.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “He keeps you to himself almost every day, hyung. Are you sure he still isn’t prisoning you again?”

Doyoung taps Taeyong’s mouth loudly. “If you blabber your mouth some more, you’ll get us all in trouble. The palace has ears, Taeyong-ssi.”

“Sorry.”

Taeil chuckles loudly. “It’s fine. Be careful next time, tae.” He stands up and gathers his things. “I have to go now. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Before he exits the room he pauses to give them both a cautious look. “No bickering on the way home!” He reminds them, aware that they can be cats and dogs at times.

It was almost dark when he gets to his quarter. The Royal servants are already at the step of his door. They bowed down to him and he bows back, a habit he had been told off many times (by Doyoung) to stop doing because he is the one with a higher status. He smiles at them and asks if they would want some tea , to which they dutifully refused.

“You asked my servants for a tea? Do you not want to be with me alone?” Those were the words that welcomed Taeil when he steps into his room. He sees the Prince comfortably resting on his bed and playing with his botany journal.

“I was being polite. They’re my friends.”

“I remember the last time you told me you do not have friends in this place.” The Prince snickers as he teases him with a snapshot from the past.

“Yes, because all of you are stiff and sketchy. It’s hard to trust any of you.”

The Prince sits up on his bed. “Even me? I’m not stiff!” Taeil ignores him as he prepares a tea of his preference. “Taeil, I wasn’t stiff!” The Prince whines.

“Youngho.” Taeil calls out annoyingly and the Prince shut up. He places the tea on the tiny table for the two of them savor. “Come sit here.”

The Prince sits on where he gestures but taps his side. “Come here,”

Taeil rolls his eyes, “No.” he grins when the Prince visually pouts, something you don’t see a man with the highest power do on public display.

“Please?”

“Youngho, just drink the tea.”

“I missed you.”

“We saw each other yesterday—“

“You always say that.” He cuts him off, infuriated. “How about you become honest for once and tell me you missed me too?”

Taeil holds in an amused laugh when he watches the Prince continues to pout before him. He also refuses to touch the warm tea and Taeil is fully aware it wouldn’t be touched if the Prince does not get what he wants.

So he stands up and slowly scoots on the Prince’s side, surprising the man himself. He pinches his side lightly. “Happy?”

The Prince is smiling from ear to ear and places a soft kiss on his read ear. “Happy.”

“You always wear blue,” Taeil hums some time between the Prince’s poetry writing which if Taeil could be authentic about it, the most boring hobby of the Prince he has discovered. He still agrees to sit beside him and read all his works even though he barely understands the deep context on them. The Prince is kind enough to explain them on a simple approach.

This time though, is extra boring to Taeil because the Prince has been silent all throughout his work. Taeil has his chin on the table, looking up at the quiet man not even sparing him a glance.

“hmm,” The Prince hums, still glued to the paper and ink before him. Taeil purses his lips, feeling slightly dejected.

“You should wear some other color.” Taeil speaks again, wanting to distract the Prince.

“I like blue.” The Prince replies shortly, not satisfying the small man beside him at all.

“How about you wear purple? We can have a purple day!”

“Taeil,” The Prince warns with a scowl on his face. “A Prince only wears blue.”

Taeil looks at him funnily although it’s useless since the Prince is not even looking at him. But for a while he thinks about how the Royal blue actually suits Youngho just fine. “Yeah, you do look good in blue.”

The Prince then turns to him with a playful smile. “Say that again?”

Taeil rolls his eyes and moves his face out of the table. “Forget it. Continue doing your pretentious poetry.”

The Prince ignores his pointless insult and continues grinning at him. “My consort, I would like it if you repeat your words.”

“I didn’t say anything worth repeating.”

“You told me I looked good.”

“In blue.” Taeil continues the words. He sees the Prince wiggles his eyebrow on him so he return is with a glare. “—Good in blue. Stop twisting my words, your Highness.”

“It’s alright if you find me attractive, Taeil.”

“I’m heading out—“ he was stopped before he can even move an inch away from the teasing Prince. He suddenly feels the Prince’s lips pressed on his own, a gentle smooch. Taeil tastes a hint of cherry and wine from their meal a while ago, it tangs good nonetheless.

“How should we make you more honest, Taeilie?” The Prince whispers as he presses his forehead on Taeil’s.

“Wear a purple hanbok.” Taeil deadpans.

The Prince sticks out his tongue on him before proceeding to pinch his cheeks. “Never!”

  
“Youngho, your court lady is calling you. You need to get up.” Taeil shakes the Princes heavy figure off of him when he hears the voice of the lady servant, reminding the prince of his early morning responsibilities. The Prince wasn’t in his most conscious still and Taeil is having a hard time kicking him out of the bed. “Your Highness!”

“It’s cold,” The Prince whines when Taeil gets up from the bed instead, only to get followed by the resilient pair of arms clinging on his torso. “Get back here, you’re warm.”

“No, you will see the King today.” Taeil reminds as he gets his robe and dresses himself accordingly before opening the door for the servants to pick up the Prince themselves.

“My father wouldn’t mind if I show up a minute late.” The Prince whines and trying reach Taeil and grab him back to bed. When he does clawe Taeil’s body back to him, he is quick to bury him back to the blankets and be pressed to his body.

“No, Youngho—the doors are—“

It was too late because the doors finally opened, revealing their unusual position in public display. Taeil immediately crawls his way off the Prince’s body but was defeated from his lack of physical strength. The servants look at them indifferent before bowing, and wait silently for the Prince to get on his feet.

“I apologize for this,” Taeil mumbles to the poor ladies who had to see them in a very awkward position.

“Stop apologizing. You are married to me. Those ladies know what married couples do when they’re in bed—“

“Yes. They sleep!” Taeil blurts out shamefully. This is the only time it occurs to him that the Prince’s mouth is extremely dangerous during the morning. “They sleep. We only slept. Side by side.” He says to the lady servants in front of them who are clearly amused by how embarrassed he is at the moment.

Taeil groans in shame and taps the Prince’s chest so harshly. “Get out of my bed, you idiot prince. You’re not allowed to be here anymore.”

The prince opens his eyes slightly, glancing at his very red partner from face to neck. He snakes his hand over the back of Taeil’s head and pressed his lips deep into the flustered man, not wary at the few number of audience present. “Good morning to you too, my lovely Taeil.”

Easiest to say, the prince was practically kicked out from the tiny room that morning

Taeil shivers when he steps put of the Royal hall with no warm wardrobe with him. It was deep in the night when Taeil decides he couldn’t go to sleep. He left the prince peacefully snoring beside him, exhausted from the pile of royal responsibilities he had to direct himself to today.

He didn’t bother to wear slippers since he’s only going so far at the step of his door. When he opens the door, he was greeted by the chilly breeze of the midnight. Taeil breathes in the cold air and places himself sitting at one of the flight of the wooden stairs. His hands travel at the texture of the wood beneath him and feel satisfaction with it.

He looks up to see the countless stars looking back at him with their timeless, marvellous glow. Taeil’s pupils dilate in excessive fascination towards the view. He feels a smile creep up on his face as his heart feels warm while looking at the almost picture perfect painted sky.

“I thought I could never see anything that would be more beautiful than you are.” Taeil speaks to the night sky, quiet and solemn. “Did you send him to me on purpose?”

There was no reply but taeil feels like he has been answered quite a long time ago. He lets the sparkle of the stars gracefully reflect on his eyes. His mind darts to Youngho’s eyes which remind his of the beauty of the night.

“Thank you for letting our paths cross.” Taeil whispers again, in full gratitude. He feels his eye become heavy and wet.

Taeil lets himself sit there, cold but in peace in full security with the stars. While he lets himself be honest with his emotions, tearing up in so much happiness and love.

Youngho was wrong.

He keeps thinking about it for a very long time. Youngho was Taeil’s lucky find, not the other way around.

Youngho wasn’t a Prince to him. He was a human, in love in every way possible. Taeil never thought he could meet a pure soul in a palace that is cloaked by greed and pride. Better, be loved by that purest soul he has ever met. Taeil is so far to be called deserving but he’s joyful that Youngho chose him, to love, to marry, to share life with.

“Taeil?” He is quick to smear his tears out of his face when the Prince calls him out from the room. It looks like he finally felt the absence of his warmth on the bed. Taeil smiles when he hears footsteps and the sound of robe being worn.

Before the Prince could even leave the room to look for him, he re-enters back. The Prince has him in his arms not even a second of his entrance. His cold frame absorbs the warmth lingering on the Prince’s body. “I thought you left me again.”

“I was looking at the stars, your Highness.” He mumbles, soothing the Prince’s back slowly as he feels his heart beating in a panic.

“You should’ve told me. We could watch the stars together.”

Taeil smiles as he pulls the Prince back to bed, tucks him carefully on the blanket pressing on his own warmth. He presses a gentle kiss on his lips before proceeding to cup his body closer to him if it was even possible. The Prince didn’t question the sudden clinginess from the smaller man. He welcomes it and lets him use his chest as a nest of his comfort.

“You have the entire galaxy in your eyes, Youngho.”

☆彡

**Author's Note:**

> [twt(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ](https://mobile.twitter.com/moonibear)
> 
> [cc!!|ω･)ﾉ](https://curiouscat.me/Selenoph1le)


End file.
